


許諾玫瑰園

by pppagan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 人同時珍愛着太多事物，可神明要求的是從一而終的奉獻。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	許諾玫瑰園

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: 永生｜星際科幻戀愛喜劇｜科學不夠瞎扯來湊不要當真

**01**

時間感是一杯加了白糖的熱水。到了某個點，你加的白糖再也沒法溶於水。它只會飽和，然後溢出。而薩菲羅斯就像這過剩的白糖——不，不是說他很甜。這比喻不好。他應該是堵在洗滌槽的陳年污垢、塞滿排水口的那綹頑固頭髮絲、狗拉出來又吃下去的那坨屎：無論被生命之流消化排出多少遍，依然是同一個薩菲羅斯，本質保持着驚人的一致性。

彼時，薩菲羅斯又一次身披夜色從天而降，黑翼張開，手執長刀，踮着腳尖落到他跟前。克勞德頭頂草帽，蹲在一片綻開的玫塊花叢間，狀甚不雅地撅着屁股，給他的花…除蟲。

他的宿敵神色複雜地盯了他一會兒。順帶一提，上回他們見面時克勞德正替陸行鳥鏟屎。他沉默了很長一段時間，臉上流露出一股恨鐵不成鋼的忿怒，說，“照顧同類已經無法滿足你了嗎，克勞德？”

對此克勞德的回應是抓起一塊泥，瞄準那張俊臉扔去。後者片翼一抖，騷包又完美地避開。

如今距離隕星降臨已過去了數不清的年月，那場災難的倖存者們早就結束了他們坎坷又波折的一生，回歸星球。巨輪永不歇止地運轉：死亡捲走生命，生命又經由啼哭的嬰孩重新回到地上，如此以來，生生不息。平和年代與紛爭歲月構成一個沒有出口的閉環。克勞德目賭過戰爭，亦曾參與在其中；珍重着這些平凡而卑微的日子，亦明瞭一切終將逝去。每一個年代都有着歡欣雀躍的一刻，每一個年代都有着不可終日的時光。在這瞬息萬變的過程中，有着始終無法被撼動的恆量——

克勞德額角一陣跳動，“不要踩到花！”

薩菲羅斯從鼻子哼了聲，降貴紆尊地往旁邊挪了一步，“這些脆弱的玩物終會死去，何必留戀。”

他氣得掄起鐵鍬狠狠砸向薩菲羅斯。當然，沒砸中。

是這樣的，在踏入星際紀元以後，人類不再滿足於被囚困在這顆湛藍的小行星。宇宙開闊，蘊藏着數億種未被發掘的可能性。第一艘龐大如同山體的星艦駛向星際，帶同無數人的嚮往，幸運地找到了除人類以外的智慧物種。接着第二艘、第三艘……越來越多人選擇去探索外面稀里古怪的世界。總而言之，蓋亞不再是只屬於人類的母星，她成了一顆觀景星球。無數外星生物前來旅遊，感受與自己居住地迴異的地景風光。

起初克勞德對此也不是很關心。日子照樣過，快遞照樣送，鳥照樣養。到了某個世紀，這種生活模式突然就行不通了。地域瞬移技術一被研發出來，就沒人要找他送快遞了。不送快遞就沒有收入來源，沒有收入即是沒有錢，小財迷愁得要命。他轉了好幾次行，均以失敗告終；說是到別的星系另尋生計，作為星球的武器，他不能離開蓋亞太久。英雄的名頭早在幾十個世紀前就不管用了。他與隕星（還有薩菲羅斯，可惡）成了歷史課本上的一行小字，甚至不是期末考試重點。即將餐風露宿之際，一絲曙光出現了：某家裝潢高檔的名牌店裡，立着一枝平平無奇的玫瑰。

原來在現今的土壤環境下，玫瑰成了某種瀕臨滅絕的植物。來訪的星際旅客一擲千金，只為了買得一株留念。克勞德從中聽見了錢袋子咣噹作響的聲音，二話不說，挽起袖子務務實實地開始當花農。憑着艾莉絲與生命之流的泉水加成，毫不費力便養出了一片玫瑰花田，終成為一代玫瑰養植大亨。

才怪。

他雙手捧起被壓扁的玫瑰，內心淌血，恨不得馬上將他的宿敵一腳踢回生命之流。薩菲羅斯踩住的正是他最新栽培的品種，取名星空。乍看之下是一株尋常的黑色玫瑰，唯有在星光下才會照映出奇異流動的光彩，彷彿納進了一小片晨星。這玩意難養得要命，風多吹一下就得倒，也因此價值連城。而薩菲羅斯，天殺的薩菲羅斯，居然——

克勞德霍地站起身，抖落一身泥土，無比冷靜，“走，”手一指遠處的山丘，“去那邊打。”脫掉草帽，轉身去拿複合劍。薩菲羅斯挑眉，翅膀一甩，又掉了幾根毛，移駕至山坡。

早在玫瑰園建成時他就在花園跟旁邊的山坡之間劃了一道深深的防火溝，專為日後不請自來的宿敵而設。他真的習慣了，習慣無論自己用劍捅穿薩菲羅斯多少遍，這傢伙隔天又會活蹦亂跳地溜達到他面前。他已經充分了解到薩菲羅斯不溶於生命之流的特性，乃至漠然。就算某天他的花長出了薩菲羅斯的臉，他都不會吃驚：那大概是他的宿敵閒過頭了，轉了個生繼續來騷擾他。

但這不代表他能踩他的花！這個根本不會賠他錢的混蛋！

時隔數百世紀，星球的英雄與敵人又再次在一片絢爛星空下幹架。薩菲羅斯架起正宗，克勞德舉起六式。兩人對視，片霎如同千年。億萬星辰環繞閃爍，遠處的玫瑰花海隨風搖曳，浪漫得像一場約會。克勞德後跟一使勁，猛地躍向前，嘶叫着，劍刃破空直直砍向薩菲羅斯——

約莫五小時後。

他雙目呆滯地盯着頭頂的星空，一絲不掛躺在濕潤的草坪間。呼吸逐漸平緩，腦袋放空。身上覆着一層薄汗，晚風吹得他有點冷。薩菲羅斯躺在他旁邊，揮手召來一陣黑霧裹起自己，片晌，黑色長衣又整整齊齊地穿到身上。這大概是不做人的好處。他的衣服則在剛才被撕成碎布，布絮散落一地，是不能穿了。這個混蛋。

許久未見，這傢伙嘴還是那麼欠，“生活寡淡是件好事，克勞德。但我亦允許你偶爾撫慰自己。當然，只有你自己。”

克勞德痛苦地呻吟了聲，“閉嘴。”手摀上臉，後悔不已。老天，第幾次了？怎麼又是這樣？他又幹了些甚麼？

繁星安祥而寧靜，毫不介懷剛發生在眼皮底下的齷齪事，一如既往地煥發光芒。 如今的夜空與數百世紀前是截然不同的。銀白色的細碎光帶仍貫穿整片天空，色彩奇麗的光斑宛如流水般浮動，亘古不變。在它的旁邊，一個同樣壯麗的龐然大物佔去半邊夜色：它似一隻被神明遺落在天上的盤子，數不清的光點由中心滿溢而出，灑落人間。兩者並列，堪堪交疊，偏偏未能觸碰彼此。

他聽別人提起過。那是一個螺旋星系，從上億光年外遠道而來，只為與他們的星系碰撞。這過程會維持數十億年，那人眉飛色舞地為他講解，語氣中盡是止不住的興奮，接下來每一個世紀的夜空都是獨一無二的。我們的星系會變得非常熱鬧。嶄新的星體會來到，有的會彼此相撞，發生一場耀眼的爆炸。最後，這些斑斕的光芒都會滙聚成單一的、溫潤的光，燃點整個夜空。從此黑夜不再孤寂。

可惜了，最終，說話的人神色一黯，我們都看不到。

說是多少年後來着？倦意逐漸湧上來，克勞德頭腦昏沉，任由思緒俓自游走。好像是……

“三十億年。”薩菲羅斯好像能讀他的腦子，奇妙地跟他對上線，“還有三十億年，這個星球會被納進另一個更大的星系，成為它的一部分。”

他遲緩地眨動眼睛，給不出反應。未幾，薩菲羅斯又說，“你會看到的。”

沉默。半晌，他喃喃道，“…是嗎？”

赤身躺在深宵的草地上不太好受。凝在草尖的露水不時滴到身上，皮膚一陣濕冷。但他實在沒甚麼氣力了。要是薩菲羅斯還肯做個人，大概會搬他回屋子。他閉上眼，所有感官變得敏銳又抽離。草葉搔弄着手臂，枝葉沙沙作響，以及細微的蟲鳴。半睡半醒間，他感覺到誰在撥動着耳側的頭髮，有甚麼東西別上了髮間。他打了個激靈，硬是撐起眼皮。薩菲羅斯又在笑，他笑起來是那麼詭異的愉悅。銀髮鋪天蓋地，綠眸晶亮，“很適合你。”

他狐疑地伸手摸向鬢側，將那玩意摘下來。居然是朵玫瑰。外張着的花瓣上倒映出天空的萬千星光，層層交疊着盛開。可惜有些扁了，似乎有誰曾重重壓在上頭，狠狠碾過，十成是他們剛才激烈的肢體衝突所致，上頭沾着的不可名狀液體證實了這一點。克勞德深吸口氣，強迫自己停止揣測薩菲羅斯的動機。然後——等等。

又是一枝星空。

他一把站起身，抄起複合劍，身上迸出藍光，超究武神霸斬讀條完畢，“薩菲羅斯——”

裸着跟所謂的宿敵打架着實討不到甚麼好。

最後他還是被逼戴着那朵玫瑰，癱倒在草坪上。身體是徹底散了架，不聽使喚了。薩菲羅斯仍然不肯走開，坐在他身側，隔着皮手套給他順毛。他懶得掙扎，就隨他玩了。宇宙浩瀚無邊。在十的無數次方分之一的機率中，所有足夠幸運的生命攜手演出，構出眼前畫面。他與薩菲羅斯滯留在流逝的時間裡，共享一份世間獨有的齷齪浪漫。

頭頂的景像美得教人窒息，於是話語擅自從嘴巴溜走，“…我想到外面看看。”

薩菲羅斯的回應非常簡潔，彷彿那是一件輕易就能辦到的事，“那就去吧。”

事情就這樣愉快地定下來了。

**02**

克勞德先是找了艘飛船，曲速引擎跟冷凍休眠倉一應俱全，就是逼仄些。沒辦法，領着薩菲羅斯這無牌黑戶他沒法乘坐一般的民航星艦，這同時是為了最大程度減低血案發生的可能。但這並不影響當事人在見到這艘艙門比他還短了一截的黑色艦船時，無聲向克勞德投以譴責的目光。

“無論你要說甚麼，”他將燃料裝進氣槽裡，關上閘門，“閉嘴。”

薩菲羅斯意味深長地看了他一眼，“我有更好的方案。”

“？”

“以星球作舟，航向——”

他一把將飛船鑰匙扔上他的臉，意思是，你可他媽的閉嘴吧。

小飛船駛離蓋亞，靛藍色的引擎火光在身後劃出流線。克勞德站在窗前，那顆蔚藍球體已經縮成一小點，隨着一個拐彎，徹底從視線中消失。

第一個遷躍點距離不遠，約莫數十光年。期間他們為小飛船應該命名為赫爾抑或耶夢加德險些大打出手——顯然，前者是薩菲羅斯的提議——礙於環境所限作罷，改以星際象棋定輸贏。勝負難分之際，船艙一黑，小飛船一陣劇烈晃動。一會，燈重新亮起，系統女聲冷漠地提醒他們已經成功躍過蟲洞，來到一片全然陌生的星系。他們先停泊在中轉站，補給燃料糧食。一小時後，通體漆黑的死亡女神離開，前往最近的一顆岩石行星。

安雅安卡是顆紅得發粉的小行星，用當地語言發音的名字非常繞口，包括着一連串奇怪卷舌音跟氣音，反正翻譯過來叫安雅安卡，意為靈魂的信仰者。她的天空也是粉色的，被兩顆純白的衛星環繞，分別在南北兩角照映出淡藍色的光。這裡沒有白日，只有極夜。當地人是一種長得很像貓的生物，名叫安雅安。他們耳朵尖細，長有三隻眼四隻手，喜歡穿着有兜帽跟領子蓋住嘴巴的衣服。

才剛走出星艦交滙區，他們就被盯上了。一位安雅安迎面朝他們走來，蒙在布料下的嘴張合着，也聽不清是在說甚麼。他戒備着對方是不是將自己當成了待宰水魚，只見對方四手張開以示友好，嘴裡冒出略顯彆扭的蓋亞語，“歡—歡迎！蓋亞人類——歡迎來到我們的星球，偉大的安雅安卡！你們需要嚮導嗎？你們肯定需要嚮導！”

他抽了抽嘴角，敏銳地察覺到身旁的薩菲羅斯蹙起眉，頗為不悅。不為別的，就為那稱呼。克勞德趕在他有任何行動前開口，“不，不需要。”

“不要錢的！我保證！”

“……”

他可恥地心動了。

安雅安大概對疊字有着非比尋常的執着。這隻毛色酷似三花狸的安雅安說自己叫拉朵拉，主動熱情得有些讓人不適，“你們非常幸運，遇上了我們每三百年才會舉行一次的靈魂盛典。”

他們走在燈火通明的市集，兩側盡是形狀怪異的尖頂建築。四周吵雜，陌生的語言在耳邊回盪。往來的安雅安、以及來自各星球的旅人絡繹不絕。安雅安們穿着顏色各異的斗篷，一群群地聚首交談。最奇特的是他們的眼睛：本來閉合着的第三隻眼張開，散發出火光般的紅色光澤，重瞳直視彼此，四手分別拎着天平跟桿秤，似在量度些甚麼，可上頭甚麼都沒有。

“他們在交換靈魂。”拉朵拉解釋，“安雅安的第三隻眼睛能夠看見靈魂。靈魂由無數碎片組成。每一個人都有着獨屬於他的靈魂形狀跟重量。安雅安終其一生都在收集不同人的靈魂碎塊，目標是在壽命結束之前將自己的靈魂碎片都交換出去。”

他來了點興趣，“為甚麼？”

“鏈結。”拉朵拉回答，“我們不是隨便交換靈魂碎片的，必須是形狀跟重量都跟我們一致的碎片，我們才會交換。”牠抖抖耳朵，眨巴着眼，好像是在害羞，“互換碎片就是要找到與你相對的生命，然後與之建立鏈結。一旦這個紐帶建成，沒有東西可以摧毀它。”

所以在安雅安眼裡，所有生命等同一幅拼圖。他們要不斷尋找與自身相符的那塊拼圖，直到死亡。

這還真是…不容易。

“那你…還差多少？”

“我只交換了三片。”拉朵拉低着頭，有點難為情，“如果可以，能讓我看看您們的靈魂嗎？”

牠還真沒騙他們。牠要的不是錢，只是要出賣靈魂罷了。等等，這種交換儀式難道還跨越物種嗎？他正想開口，薩菲羅斯嗤的一聲，聲調相當嘲諷。拉朵拉沒有生氣，詢問道，“您不相信嗎？”

“生命之流不過是星球的能量，”他語焉不詳，但克勞德明白了他的意思，“能量不需要擁有靈魂。”

“能讓我看看嗎？”

這不是一個請求，拉朵拉直接睜開了額前的眼睛。紅寶石般的尖橢形眼睛通透，光彩摄人心魄。那隻眼睛彷彿真能洞穿一切，穿透過所有空間與時間，將一個靈魂收納其中。克勞德無暇欣賞，他緊張地盯着薩菲羅斯，生怕這位瘟神感覺有被冒犯到，當場召喚隕星。

出乎意料地，薩菲羅斯沒有動作。他冷冷地與那隻眼睛對望着，瑩綠的眼瞳裡透不出任何情緒。片刻，拉朵拉啊了一聲，似乎有些失望，搖搖頭，“我很抱歉——”

“你看到甚麼了？”他還真有點好奇。

“這裡，”牠四手在自己的心口比劃，“少了一塊。他的靈魂不是完整的。”牠聲音漸小下去，彷彿由衷感到抱歉，“對不起，我們沒法跟殘缺的靈魂交換。”

“他不換，我也不換。”克勞德只想讓牠在血濺當場前趕緊閉嘴，“已經可以了，謝謝你。”

他們穿過來往的旅客，往盛典市集中心走去，路過許多販售着不同小玩意的攤子。外星當真是個奇妙的地方。克勞德隱約知道蓋亞在許多個世紀前加入了某種星際聯邦，自此之後才開通允許其他外星居民來訪。但他沒想到會在這裡見到陸行鳥，而且看上去很受歡迎的樣子。

他嗅到金錢的香氣四溢。

市集的中心是一個巨大的圓形廣場，驟眼看去數不清的安雅安圍繞着中心佇立，興奮地互相耳語。一個高聳而造型奇特的裝置在中心矗立，圓形平面上展示着古怪的符號。符號正在不斷跳動，似乎是某種計時。

“要開始了！”拉朵拉說，雀躍不已。中心傳來一陣樂聲，空靈又歡愉。一隻奶白色的安雅安站到中心，高聲呼叫。拉朵拉解說着，“這是靈魂盛典獨有的儀式。等下倒時結束後，我們會將靈魂碎片放上天空。要是你運氣夠好，找到了跟自己契合的那一塊，就要在它被收回去前抓住它，再找到對方跟他交換。”

這聽上去像是某種大型公共相親活動，聽上去居然挺夢幻的。

拉朵拉遞給他們兩塊透明的鏡片，說是能讓他們觀賞儀式，又邀請道，“你們要試試看嗎？”

不等他開口拒絕，薩菲羅斯湊了過來，一把圈起他的手腕，“他不需要。”

拉朵拉明顯地會錯意了，“啊！你們是——剛才我不該要求交換的，真的非常抱歉！”

“我跟他不是——”

沒人想要聽克勞德解釋。拉朵拉興致莫名地高漲，“那你們想要互相交換嗎？我能幫忙——”

“沒必要，”薩菲羅斯說，他仍然不肯鬆開手。克勞德掙扎了幾下，瞪着他，皆被無視，“我們的鏈結足夠緊密。”

雖然明白他指的是杰諾娃那玩意，克勞德還是為了這番引人誤會的說辭尷尬不已，尤其是拉朵拉完全地會錯意了。牠露出一種噯昧的笑，眼晶晶地望着他們，恰似那種人們回味着自己戀愛回憶時的甜蜜笑意。未待他開口解釋清楚，廣場中心傳來咚的一聲，清脆洪亮。周圍的安雅安們小小歡呼了聲，迅速靜下來，等待着儀式開始。

最後一下鐘聲敲響，拉朵拉解下兜帽，眼睛又一次睜開，連同周圍所有安雅安們，四手合攏到一起，高舉着伸向天空。色澤迴異的光從牠們指尖流出，在空中凝成一塊光斑，徐徐升上半空。成千上萬不規則的亮塊填滿了玫瑰色的天幕，在地上建構出一片屬於靈魂的夜空。安雅安們躁動不已，目不轉睛地在這裡頭尋找着屬於自己的那一塊拼圖。有的找到了，激動地叫喊出聲；更多屏起呼吸，生怕吐息都會讓那片獨一無二的靈魂飄走。在這片喧鬧當中，薩菲羅斯還抓住他的手，未曾放開。沒甚麼特別原因，反正任何克勞德不樂意的事他就樂意幹。他亦在仰頭望向上方，光點墜落至眼眸，停駐其中。那雙眼望向克勞德，碧綠透亮。

那一刻克勞德忽然意識到，也許他指的不單是杰諾娃細胞。

**03**

在他們為時不長的星際旅行中，安雅安卡算不上是最特別。此後他們造訪的行星越發稀奇古怪，但大多數還是平和安定的。當中自然不乏一些具攻擊性的物種、或者是星際海盜，諸如此類。這倒不是大問題，克勞德要做的事不過是在同行災星開始放飛自我前將敵人都敲暈踢出外太空，然後速度地駛離是非之地。

意外難免，小飛船赫爾在一次遷躍中不趁被捲入亂流，待船身再次穩定下來時，他們已經被送到一個偏遠的星系。

克勞德臉色發白從衛生間走出來，腳步虛浮地倚着牆身向機艙挪動。他好久沒暈任何交通工具，都快忘了這滋味有多要命。薩菲羅斯坐在星航圖前，在看些甚麼。他朝他走近。系統顯示當前星系距離蓋亞約莫一千三百萬光年，沒有任何文明，就連名字也沒有，只有編號，是一個早已死亡的星系。

“距離下一個遷躍點要些時間，”薩菲羅斯給他遞來一杯水，非常順手地薅了一把鳥毛，“你可以去睡一會兒。”

“不用了。”吐在休眠倉的感覺實在是太噁心了。他站到窗前。外面是一片闇黑的真空，沒有任何星體，沒有生物，全然死寂。赫爾攜同兩位乘客，在她的國度裡來去自如。

餘光瞥見一顆亮點。那顆白色的星體在大片黑色中實在過於顯眼，讓人很難不注意到她。她離得很遠，從這裡看來僅有指甲大小。他問，“那是甚麼？”

“星球的殘骸。”薩菲羅斯點開資料讓他看。那曾經是一顆巨大的恆星，在壽命終結時膨脹作一場熾熱的爆炸，環繞的行星盡數被吞噬汽化。此後的億萬年裡，她會塌縮成一顆小小的白矮星，從高熱逐點冷卻下來，直到熱量燃盡，不再發亮。

那點光不過是她的墳塚。

他忽然就沒了興趣，將資料關掉，調暗了燈光，“我去睡一會兒。”

薩菲羅斯跟在他身後。他警戒起來，“幹嘛？”

“睡覺。”星球最大的威脅表現得極其無辜。

“別玩了，你不用睡覺。”

“但我想。”

這明顯是在找碴。克勞德胃還在難受，不想跟他多說，轉身，“…隨便你。”立刻意識到，“我們只有一個休眠倉。”

“那就是時候給它做一下質量檢測了。”薩菲羅斯的聲音貼着耳畔響起。

檢測的結果是，它承重能力極佳，是上好的休眠倉。克勞德沒被騙錢。

躍出死亡星系後，他們又遇上了另一個怪異的星系，裡頭全是密密麻麻的小行星。每一顆星體的直徑都很短，表面一覽無遺。赫爾小心翼翼地繞過無數小星球飛行，尋找着出口。克勞德腦迷迷糊糊地盯着外頭，後腦枕着宿敵的胸肌。老實說，這硬梆梆的有點咯人。窗外，每一顆小行星上頭似乎都長了點東西，“這又是哪裡？”

“方舟。”薩菲羅斯心滿意足地抱着他的鳥，繼續科普，“滅絕的星體都會被紀錄在這裡。”

穿過這個壯觀的保育庫，他們總算找到一顆稍有人跡的行星。阿塔爾是一個龍蛇混雜的星球。這裡不受聯邦律法約束，無數旅人前赴后繼，來尋求機遇，或來縱情聲色。這裡亦有着群星內最具規模的黑市，售賣各種超乎想像的玩意。克勞德看着這個土灰色的破爛小行星，沒由來地想到米德加的牆壁市場。牆壁市場早在幾百世紀前被勒令拆遷，原址則發展為接待外星來客的高檔購物旅遊區。

他總覺得時間太快，有時又嫌它太慢。

阿塔爾比安雅安卡更要熱鬧，也更混亂。長相奇特的外星生物穿着鮮豔的長袍，尾巴在髒亂的地面上拖曳。人潮擠擁，他一不小心踩着那條尾巴，對方狠狠剜了他一眼，瞥見他別在身後的劍，又瞧到薩菲羅斯，立馬縮了回去。怎麼說，欺善怕惡大概是生物共通特質。

別過這小插曲，他們又逛了一段時間，中途遇見了幾個蓋亞人。也不知道算不算是同類，他們大部份肢體都已替換為電子義體，眼睛是一道細細的金屬線。對方友好地朝他們打招呼，他點點頭以示回應。

有人在一間掛着粉紅招牌的店面前攔住了他們，淺藍色的軟肢捲着一個玻璃瓶子，裡頭裝滿可疑的螢光液體，在冒汽泡。對方朝他晃了晃瓶身。這是請他喝的意思嗎？他遲疑着，身後的薩菲羅斯先一步接過瓶子，說了些甚麼。外星人瑟縮了一下，收起觸手離開了。

“我不知道你會說外星語。”克勞德看着他將那瓶子收到口袋裡，問道，“那是甚麼？”

“你不知道的事情太多了。”他半瞇着眼，豎瞳不懷好意地盯着克勞德，“不用心急，你會知道的。”

…他忽然不想知道了。

轉角一間灰濛濛的鋪子吸引了他的目光，櫥窗陳列着大大小小的球體，看着跟魔石很像。克勞德走進去。店子似是許久未有人光顧，瀰漫着一股難聞的味道。一張巨臉從櫃臺後探出，燈泡似的眼沒精打彩地耷拉着，嘴巴嘰哩咕嚕的，大概是在歡迎他們。他轉過頭讓薩菲羅斯翻譯，“這些是魔石嗎？”

薩菲羅斯跟牠交流了一會兒，說，“不是，是星球模型。”

他走近陳列架去看那些水晶般的球體。它們果然不是魔石，表面上的坑紋刻劃得非常精緻，描繪出一顆顆行星的地貌與氣層，栩栩如生。薩菲羅斯也走了過來，“這些都是現存的行星。”

店主適時關掉了燈，架子上散發着微弱光芒的圓球便成了唯一的光源。數不清的球體懸浮在空中，自轉起來。這個窄小封閉的空間成了一個迷你的宇宙。

粉色的安雅安卡也羅列其中。他心血來潮，想着將蓋亞買回去留念也不錯，於是開口詢問。店主將一個湛藍色球體放到櫃面，小小的蓋亞在他手心裡，綠色螢點縈迴流動，緩慢地原地運轉。

底座上有行正在不斷跳動的小字。他看不懂，又遞了給薩菲羅斯。半晌，薩菲羅斯說，“倒時計。”

甚麼倒時計？他正欲張嘴，倏地發現蓋亞的那行字只有很短的一串，與安雅安卡相比起來要少了一大截。那些符號似乎仍在不斷地縮減。

“是星球死亡的倒時計。”

-

他跌跌撞撞地走下台階。阿塔爾的太陽明亮刺眼，讓人一時適應不過來。眼前一黑，他感到一陣劇烈暈眩。有誰扶住了他。

“你要去哪裡？”薩菲羅斯說。

“我——”喉嚨乾澀，他愣了一下，也不知道自己在說甚麼，“回去——”

他得趕快回去，回到蓋亞，他的母星——

“然後呢？”薩菲羅斯語氣平淡，“你要做些甚麼？”

回去能做甚麼？他看向四周，艷陽將地上的生物都照映得發白，當中有些正好奇地打量着他們。所有生命都庸庸碌碌，各自規劃着未來，聽不見懸在頭頂滴答作響的倒時計。即便是在這種壽命都能被量度的年代，甚麼也沒有改變。陽光投下陰影，猶如死亡始終尾隨。

“我得回去，”他重複着，搖着頭，“她需要我。”

“你留不住任何東西。”薩菲羅斯說，“那都不過是星球強加在你身上的責任，與你無關。”

他霍地轉身，緊緊盯住薩菲羅斯，突如其來的怒意燃燒五臟六腑。他怎麼敢——他怎麼能這樣輕易地說出那與他無關？他的每一份記憶都與星球有關。他與同伴們的每一次旅程、每一點珍貴的回憶、每一場捨命的戰鬥，都在那裡發生。他在那裡出生、成長，降生的哭啼、初見完美具象的驚嘆、失去珍視之物的吶喊，無一不與那裡相關。她——星球養育了他。

而薩菲羅斯是如此輕易就能將之捨棄。

“這又跟你有甚麼關係？”他往後退開，冰冷道，“說來，你到底為甚麼會跟我來？”

薩菲羅斯沒有回答，“如果你真想拯救她，那就去吧。”他說，“但是，不要心存妄念，順從規律只會帶來毀滅。”

那要怎麼做？他看着薩菲羅斯，心裡清楚他的宿敵會作出怎樣的回答:破壞、掠奪，將自身意志強加於一切之上，傾盡所有去反抗那些妄圖凌駕他的事物。

這又能留住些甚麼？ _將太陽定格在照片上能保存下那撮光嗎？_

他冷笑了聲，“你正常太久了，我都快忘了你有多瘋。”邊從口袋掏出赫爾的鑰匙，拋了給他，“我自己回去。”然後離開。

這場星際旅行戛然而止。

**04**

時間感是一顆被忽視的蛀牙。不痛的時候誰都不會去在意它，痛起上來時你要死要活地在床上翻滾尖叫。但薩菲羅斯不會蛀牙，疼痛對他而言不值一提。或者說，極少有東西能真正阻擾到他。

他將赫爾留在了阿塔爾，身體消散在空氣中。生命之流不過是星球的能量，而他是主導着這股能量的意識。只要聯繫着他的精神核心尚在，他就不會消失。核心尚存，他就能無數次依據那人記憶中的形象重塑身體。

意識在遼闊的宇宙中穿行，躍過無數生存與死亡的星體，重新回到蓋亞。與他目睹過的這一切相比，這顆行星脆弱渺小，不過是沙漠裡其中一顆翻騰的沙粒。

他在高處俯瞰着這一切，意識巡繞過峽谷、山脈與河川，跨越一個又一個城市，掠過轉瞬即逝的生命，最終在某個地方停下來。漫山遍野的玫塊嬌豔，一個細小的身影在其中勞碌。他看上去那麼不起眼，金髮蓬亂，衣着尋常，臉頰上沾着泥印子，似乎與其他卑微的生物無異。

你不能永遠逃避，克勞德。他心道，終有一日你必須接受自己與他們並不相同，你無法死去。

他無比篤定。

神明的舉動無法被量化。祂們的喜悅開闢天地，悲傷引來洪水，怒火塗炭生靈。而人類的神明喜怒無常，萬物亦因而變幻莫測。眼睛眨動一次，人間便過去一個寒暑；再一次，城市夷為平地，困苦的人流離失所；然後又一次，文明在另一片土地重新建立，人們歡喜地聚首，以為自己終於尋得伊甸。

他閉上雙眼。

——直到那一刻。

那是一顆星球垂死的悲鳴。

她死亡的一刻爆發出驚人熱量，將周圍運轉的星體都捲入其中，逼迫着所有人見證她的終結。他驚醒過來，卻不是因為這番響動。

他竟然——他膽敢——

火光燃亮整個星系，離得稍遠一點的星球被熱浪侵襲，表面灼燒得熏黑。整個星系熊熊燃燒，宛如煉獄。恆星終結時的最後一場爆炸讓無數星體給她殉葬。

你以為這能讓一切都結束嗎？他注視着這番景象，心中越發陰冷。不。

遠處駛來一艘小飛船，寶藍的船身在這片赤紅色中顯得突兀又古怪。它慢吞吞地駛來，停靠在安全的距離，悠然自在地觀賞起眼前畫面。他聽說過這些傢伙。自稱為追星者，一群喜歡追逐死亡星球的怪胎。艦船上方投射出幾個全息影像，打扮考究的外星人七嘴八舌地討論。其中一個說，“可惜了，太可惜了。”

其他人紛紛附和，“是啊，太可惜了。”

“還以為總算能見識到超新星爆炸。”

“不過是一顆紅巨星，無趣又安靜的死亡——”那人搖頭嘆息，“太可惜了。”

他冷眼看着這艘小小的飛船，似乎在思考一個不將之消抹的理由。

不一會，這群人大呼小叫起來，“快看！來了來了！”

一道鮮綠色的光芒由那片火海中射出，飛快地穿梭而過。他們擾攘着，“快點！追上去！”小飛船顛簸地跟隨着那道綠色的光。他察覺到些甚麼，亦緊緊跟上。綠光領着他們來到可觀宇宙的中心。中心是一個超大質量黑洞，毫不留情地吸積一切。他的意識與小飛船一同停在事件視界之外，看着那道光芒躍進空洞中心。

“見到了嗎？”其中一個人高叫着，“我就說那裡是星球的墳場！”

生命之流是星球的能量，而能量會在星球死亡的一刻回歸本源，靜待着降生至新的生命。永續輪迴，生生不息。

目光投向那嚇人的巨大洞口。即使是在視界以外，周遭的景物都因着引力扭曲，一股強大的能量正試圖將他拉扯進去。他的意識牢固，未有消失。

他的精神核心尚在。

追星者們駕駛着小飛船遠離，不敢在此停留太久。他們仍為着新發現激動不已，“那些死亡的生命體都會跟着星球能量回到中心，這是一個了不起的發現！”

他凝出實體，伸手觸上視界邊緣。指尖似剝落的彩漆，拉扯出一道長長淺色的絲線，被扯入中心。他垂眼，凝視着這片危險未知的空間。

我說過了，你不能死去。

他縱身躍入黑暗。

星球墳場裡的物像與外頭是顛倒的，右邊變成了左邊，上方變成了下方。這裡沒有邊界。數不清的光點飄散在半空，每一點都代表着曾經在宇宙存活的一個生命。

頭一百年裡一無所獲。這片空間過於寬廣，就算是憑籍他們之間的感應，他也很難一下子定位。接着百變成了千，千變成了萬，在第七十二萬年裡，他找到了第一塊碎片。他的靈魂形狀是不規則的，脆弱又堅韌，飄浮在黑暗散發出微弱的光。它是這樣的小，幾乎不帶重量，掌心就足以容納。他握起那塊碎片，將它放到口袋裡。

然後是第二塊、第三塊……時間冗長得讓那顆蛀牙亦隱隱作痛起來。無法量度的年月過去，最終，光亮碎片在真空中建構出一個人形，落進他雙臂。那人閉着雙眼，沒有睜開眼睛。他很快就發現不妥的地方——這具軀體不是完整的，胸口的位置缺了一塊碎片，留下黑漆漆的空洞。

那點經由漫長時間攏聚起來的喜悅又一次散開。他俯身，幾乎是咬牙切齒地在他耳邊道，“你以為你能就這樣逃走嗎？”

人影碎開，化作光塊被他收回口袋。那人的靈魂碎片太過細碎了，深邃的刀痕將他的靈魂割裂成太多碎塊，每一片大小均稱，不偏不倚。他沒由來地想起某次戰鬥中，那人吼叫着： _我珍視我所擁有的一切。_

人類總是同時珍愛着太多事物，好像有一隻可惡的燕子，正在他不為意時將他的雕像上的寶石都銜走，送給那些無關要緊的人。可是神明要求的永遠都是從一而終的奉獻。

他離開了星球墳場。這裡已經沒有他要找的東西了，他甚麼都感應不到。剩餘的那一塊碎片早在他不為意間溜了出去，在新的軀殻上降生。

那麼尋找的方法非常簡單。

他在一片年輕的星雲間找到了一顆初生的星球。上頭尚未孕育出任何文明，只有石頭跟坑洞。他的意識深入這顆行星的核心。行星過於稚嫩，根本不懂分辨善意惡意，門戶大開隨他進入，能量被盡數抽離。他在生命之流裡肆意翻找，沒有任何發現，便放任能量化作光線回歸中心。留下一顆夭折的星球。

第二顆小行星瑟瑟發抖。他正要出手，口袋裡碎片發了瘋似的跳動起來，拼命撞在他心口。他拎出一塊，斜眼打量着它，“都變成了這幅模樣了，還想要違逆我的意志嗎？”

小碎片充耳不聞，躍動個不停，大有不死不休的意味。

他哼了聲，收回手，掰出自己的一小塊意識投進小行星的生命之流中。這樣一來他的意識就能在這個星球巡繞，尋找他需要的東西。帶有杰諾娃基因的意識免不了會讓星球生病，她得花上上億年時間才能將這片意志消化吐出，但好歹是活下來了。

小碎片顯然是知道的，甚不滿意，竟掙脫開來，往他指腹割了一記。他一把將它攥住，口吻非常冷淡，“再來一次，我不介意接着用先前的方法，那方便多了。”

那片光蔫了，知道他言出必行，乖乖縮在他手心裡，不敢動了。

旅行繼續。

沒有軀體的限制，他們得以遊歷更多千奇百怪的地方。宇宙是個浩大的垃圾場，再荒唐的生物也被允許存在，每一刻降生的生命就更多了。他將大大小小的星系都翻了個遍，查閱過每一個新的星體，仍然沒有找到那片丟失的靈魂。口袋裡那些碎片通常都很安靜，貼在皮膚上，帶來一陣暖意。他偶爾會跟他說話，碎片被戳到痛處時會狠狠撞他，在口袋裡亂竄，像隻氣急敗壞的陸行鳥寶寶。

最後，他開始搜查現存星體上的新生命。儘管機率很微，可沒有其他去處了。他們兜兜轉轉，居然回到了一顆熟悉的星球。

安雅安卡依然發着粉光，讓這冷冰冰的宇宙稍稍暖和起來。他降落在她的表面，一群安雅安聚集在一起，像是在等待他。為首的是一隻老態龍鍾的安雅安，橙黑白的毛髮因為衰老而不再鮮豔。牠走出人群，朝他呼喊，“星球的感染者，我們已恭候多時——”

那雙眼落到他身上，一陣錯愕，“是您！那個靈魂殘缺的蓋亞人！”

他皺眉，這才認出這是那個滿嘴胡話的神棍嚮導。已經非常年邁的拉朵拉朝他走來，打量着四周，“您的伴侶呢？”

他瞇着眼，不說話。

拉朵拉也不尷尬，清了清嗓子，“星球的感染者，我代表我們的星球，偉大的安雅安卡，懇請您高抬貴手，放過我們這顆小行星。我們願意用上一切來交換——”

他打斷了牠，“你能找到丟失的靈魂碎片嗎？”

拉朵拉一愣，忙不迭地點頭，“當然！當然可以！如果您能讓我再看一下您的靈魂——”

“不是我的。”他說，卻沒動作。拉朵拉表情困擾，“我必須得知道靈魂的形狀跟顏色才能幫您找到其他碎片——”

“這裡。”他從口袋取出一小片碎塊，握起來，給看不給摸，“夠了嗎？”

拉朵拉睜開額前的眼睛，眼眸煥出璀璨的紅光。牠看了好一會兒，冷不防道，“能讓我再看看您的靈魂嗎？”

“沒必要。”

“這與找到這塊碎片有關。”

他表情不悅，將碎片收回去，未再開口，算是同意了。拉朵拉觀察着他，突然，激動地叫起來，“我從來沒見過這種事！”

牠轉身語速飛快地用自己的語言跟族人們說了些甚麼。聽後，安雅安們一陣騷動，交頭接耳，滿眼驚歎地望向他。他盯着牠們，心裡開始回想召喚隕星的公式。

“對不起！這實在是太驚人了！”拉朵拉轉回來，向他低頭道歉，“因為那片靈魂的成色跟您很像，我才想要再看一眼。您本來缺失的那片靈魂補上了，我從來沒見過這種事——”

他沒有再聽下去，一眨眼便離開了安雅安卡，在漆黑的真空中快速穿行。真空廣闊無邊，星雲絢爛壯麗。他躍過一個個生機勃勃的星體，對於這些波瀾壯闊的生命一片漠然。然後停下。

蓋亞曾經所屬的星系在恆星爆炸後成為了新的方舟。小行星們挨着彼此，每一顆上頭都展示着曾經存活在這裡的行星物種。那個從無限遠而來的螺旋星系亦已到達，與原本的星系融為一體，中心迸發出一道強烈的、暖黃色的光。

他踮着腳尖落到其中一顆小行星上。小行星46610紀錄着曾經生長在蓋亞的植物，顏色各異的玫瑰盛開。它們不會生長，不會老去，只是這狹小展覽廳的藏品。他停駐在一片黑色的玫瑰花海，花瓣映照出無窮星光。

白色的碎片俓自從他口袋竄出滙聚到一起，金髮青年飄浮在空中，仍在沉睡。他攤開手，從指尖抽出自己的靈魂。正如拉朵拉所說，他的靈魂已然完整，色澤與眼前的青年相似，燃着溫潤的白光。他伸手挖出胸前的碎片。它的形狀與青年心口那塊空洞是如此契合，每一處弧度都恰好對上。他馬上明白過來了，這是一片新的生命。

他將碎片放入空缺裡。邊緣迅速被撫平，這抹靈魂終於完整了。克勞德往下墜落，他將他接住，垂頭看着他蹙起眉，一臉難受的樣子，“好熱……”

這是星球死去前最後的記憶。

克勞德睜開眼，蒼綠色的眼睛帶着點茫然，朝着他眨了眨，好一會兒才聚焦，竟敢流露出幾分嫌棄來，“又是你啊……”

他湊過去，惡狠狠地咬上他的耳朵，幼稚得要命，“你覺得會是誰？”

群星環繞。這小小的星系裡養育無數生命，又目賭他們死去，然後再生。如此往回，永不歇息。

克勞德這時才注意到周圍，腳下的星空玫瑰綿延不盡，“這是…我家後院？”

“不，”薩菲羅斯說，回答一如往常地簡潔。他總是讓一切聽上去都那麼簡單，“但它會是的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自I Never Promised You a Rose Garden 未曾許諾的玫瑰園 ，大意等同我從沒說過這會很簡單。  
> 其中一句來自這首歌，有改動: Chris Cornell - Nearly Forgot My Broken Heart “Try to take a picture of the sun, and it won't help you to see the light.”  
> 謝謝你看到這裡，感謝閱讀!


End file.
